The Resolution
by Jcool
Summary: Faye decides to start on the road to becoming a better person after the events of Ballad of Fallen Angels.


The frantic footsteps echoed through the corridors of the Bebop. Had it not been for the clangy noises of the stepping, the Bebop would be in a peaceful moment of tranquility. The rest of the ship was quiet as it passed through space. The ship was not used to such erratic behavior and thus the environment changed with this new anomaly. Faye paced back and forth through smoky air outside her room on the ship. Her smoke melded to her shape and dispersed each time she walked through it. When she would stop to stand she would only tap her foot fervently. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to feel. She hadn't been this confused in years. She finally sat on the floor against the wall in desperation. So many questions she wanted answered.

Suddenly she heard another set of footsteps coming from close by. She stood up to meet the man coming down the hallway.

"Will you stop making so much damn noise?" Jet asked her in a very annoyed manner as he made his way to her. He stopped and examined her in an attempt to pick out something she was doing wrong just so he could reprimand her.

Faye's form went limp as she leaned against the wall once again. Jet noticed the worried and anxious aura she was giving off by her body language and facial expression. Faye's frustration was evident enough for Jet to notice and she knew it. She didn't want Jet thinking the wrong thing about her so she straightened her back to fire back at him.

"I'll make whatever noise I want. Don't tell me what to do!" She raised her voice to him and turned around to walk back into her room. Jet's mind was preoccupied and it took him two seconds to realize what just happened. When he snapped out of it he yelled to her, "This is my ship and you'll do whatever the hell I say you do as long as you're here!" He knew she was worried but he wasn't about to pursue it. He was worried enough and that filled up his hands. Faye could deal with it herself.

Faye knew that wasn't the right thing to say at a time like this but she had no other choice. She couldn't let Jet see her in a weak state. She was strong and in the rare moments she did appear weak she would never let anyone see her. As she sat down on her bed she heard Jet walk away in a calm motion. She rested on her pillow and exhaled to calm herself down. She pushed away her pillow and took in some cleaner air as she started to gaze at the ceiling.

"God I hope he's okay." She muttered to herself as she looked up vacantly at the ceiling. For the first time she can remember she was genuinely worried about someone. She felt that she should be, he had risked his life for her.

'But why…?' she thought to herself. Spike hadn't known Faye long or well enough to bother throwing his life away for her sake. 'Why would he come after me? He doesn't owe me anything.' Faye's thoughts were consumed by thoughts on the series of events of the day before. She was frustrated by the fact that her shipmate was almost killed the day before and it was her fault. Normally she would chalk this up to bad luck on Spike's part and forget about it but this was different. Spike had come for her. This was the first time anyone had put him or herself in danger for her sake. She didn't know how to react to all of this.

She decided she was going to pay Spike back for this. It was the least she could do for him. She was used to skipping out on people and cheating them out of things. She would be different for Spike. As far as she was concerned that was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. Her concerned face grew more upset as she got up and walked out of her room to Spike. She was very distraught over the condition Spike was in. He was in very bad shape after being thrown out of that window. Faye was in shock that he survived in the first place, which was the start of her semi-depression over Spike. She knew it would be hard now to see him on the couch the way he looked, all wrapped up in bandages and in pain.

She looked upon him with a frown and a heavy sigh when she reached him.

She sat on the table facing him and closed her eyes in disgust with herself. She felt like crying, but she doubted that Spike would want to wake up to a hysterical woman. "Oh Spike," she whispered to him as she caressed his forehead. He may have been unconscious all day. Faye had been sulking in her room since yesterday and hadn't seen him since Jet bandaged him up.

She looked up to see Jet strolling through the room on his way to some other part of the Bebop. He took another curious look at her as he walked by with a bunch of computer equipment. Jet knew she was concerned about Spike, but he wasn't going to say anything. If she wanted to talk to him about it she would have to initiate the conversation. Faye spoke up to him from the table, "Is he going to be ok, Jet?" Jet felt troubled by the look on Faye's face, but was not discouraged.

"Yeah he's going to be fine. The bullets didn't hit anything vital and I cleaned up the slash on his shoulder pretty good. He broke his tailbone when he hit the floor but as long as he doesn't agitate it he will be good to go eventually." Jet said with a positive expression and hearty voice. Faye's spirit was not raised though. She still felt terrible for Spike. Jet saw his efforts were in vain and walked out of the room muttering something.

She looked upon his broken body and felt her heart sink into her stomach. Seeing someone like this never affected her like this. She felt like she wanted to vomit and hug him at the same time. She was afraid, upset, disheartened, yet brave at the same time. She would care for Spike just like he did for her. She wasn't going to let this deed go unnoticed. This new pact gave her a warm feeling and put a slight smile on her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes lightened and her composure returned. She wasn't going to back out of helping Spike like she had run from so many other commitments. This was real and legitimate. She caressed his cheek one more before blinking as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I'll sing for you, Spike."


End file.
